everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blanche Weischlange
"Go ahead, underestimate me. You won't be the first, and you won't be the last, but you will be wrong."-''Blanche Weischlange. Blanche Diener Weischlange is the daughter of the Servant-turned-Prince from the White Snake and destined to follow in his footsteps. In the destiny conflict, she is a full-blown Royal, proud of her tale and eager to prove herself. She rooms with Nova Eris Enchant. Appearance Blanche has very pale hair the color of corn silk, worn in a long ponytail. Her eyes are brown and she has pale skin with a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks like cinnamon. She's tall, broad shouldered, and long legged. Blanche wears a brown vest, a white comfortable long sleeved top, a brown woven belt, and blue jeans. On her feet she wears brown boots scuffed and crusted with mud. Around her neck is a bronze chain with three small black diamonds hanging from it. Personality Blanche may technically be a princess, but make no mistake, she absolutely loves anything and everything dangerous. She is always up for a fight and if you insult her, be prepared to face her in the ring. She does not ignore any attack on her, whether verbal or physical. She does retaliate. Blanche absolutely despises the fact that because she's a girl who happened to be born royalty, everyone thinks that she should not do half the things she loves to do. She's very much into sports and other active past times, but she's got double the stereotypes to deal with. The fact that a lot of the boys refuse to play with her because they think that girls are weaker and horrible at the game, and the fact that she's had to fight to be on many teams because coaches think that princesses can't play. Blanche is a strong willed person and when she wants to do something, she does it. Likewise, when she doesn't want to do something, she can usually get out of it. She's got a talent for sweet talking her way out of things like Damsel in Distressing, Princessology, or other subjects of that sort. Blanche can communicate with animals,like her father. Apparently the whole being able to understand all animals is genetic. Blanche doesn't use the ones to help her do chores or set her clothes in order, or have the little birdies land on her finger while she sings and poses. She actually prefers to talk to the not so cute and cuddly animals, the animals that no princess would approach, and therefore they follow her around when she's outside. She tends to push herself a little too much. If she has a fever and a sore throat, she still will go to school and play basketball, even when she feels completely awful. (She will try to, but Nova tends to teleport to wherever she is and stare her down, demanding: "Back to bed." If Blanche doesn't comply, Nova will magically transport her back to her bed and will keep doing so as long as Blanche keeps trying to leave.) It's easy to discount the Weischlange Princess as just being the tough athletic girl. After all, that is a very big part of her personality. But she is caring. She doesn't show it in typical ways, but she has her moments. Whether not pushing an issue because she can see it makes people uncomfortable, being their to hold someone who needs it, or offering friendly smiles to people that don't feel like they belong. Friends '''Nova Eris Enchant' Nova and Blanche are best friends and have been since the first day of nursery-rhyme school. Blanche and Nova shared an embarrassing secret when they were in first grade, as a sign that they trust each other completely. It baffles others that they are so close when they seem to be nothing alike. Blanche thinks that Nova needs more friends, that she needs to get out more, but Nova says no. Blanche either calls Nova, Nov, or Neenee, ( N''ova ''E''ris ''E''nchant), but rarely her real name. Nova tolerates this from her, perhaps because she knows that Blanche won't stop calling her those nicknames. There friendship is further explained here. 'Delight Charming' Deli and Blanche are both very athletic and very not-princess like, that Nova made the comment once that they were so alike, they would either end up being great friends or mortal enemies, nothing in between. both have a tendency to want to punch the same people. If Deli's punches someone, Blanche asks her for the reason, then usually goes and punches the same person. 'Square Pegs' Hearing about Square Pegs and thinking it was the absolute perfect place for Nova, Blanche was not expecting to actually join it herself, but Nova wouldn't unless she did. She doesn't regret it. It's fun being a part of something like that. 'Blanche Kernow' Temperamental and always ready to push themselves to be even better than they are, (not to mention the identical names) is it any wonder these two are friends? Blanche deals with her friend's paranoid side and takes it in stride surprisingly well, while her friend is always ready to keep Blanche from going off the deep end with her temper and tendency to fight. Romance Blanche, as a princess, get's flirted with more often than you would think. It always happens this same way. Someone will flirt. An animal will come to Blanche and she'll pretend to pet it while it tells her all about the person flirting with her. If she likes what she hears, like the person is nice to everyone, let's people do whatever they love to do and is not mean to animals, she will politely tell them she's not interested in them. If she hears that they're bullies, or think girls can't do athletics, or abuse animals, she will put the animal down, grab the flirt by the shoulders and in a swift movement throw them to the ground, before walking away. 'Hans Krone' Hans is her destined lover, and honestly, the boy is everything the princess hates in a person. He sees men as the superior gender, hates getting dirty, says animals are only useful dead, and has even tried to stop her from playing basketball, saying that she should spend her time focusing on important things, like making herself look pretty. She has slapped him, punched him, and even tossed him over her shoulder multiple times, but does that change his attitude? No. Interests '''Basketball' Blanche loves to be on the court. She was the star player on nearly every team she's been on. The boys on the team usually hate to admit it, but they all will eventually say she's the best they've seen, and no coach has ever regretted letting Blanche play. Family Mother: Edla Weischlange Born a princess and a traditional royal to the core, Edla just does not understand Blanche. Even when she was little, she didn't want to dress up or wear crowns, instead always wanted to be outside roughhousing. Edla tries to educate her in the things a princess must know, but Blanche, in all honesty, is the total despair of her mother. Edla did give her her necklace for her thirteenth birthday. She said that they were black diamonds to represent the fact that they weren't exactly a typical Royal family, and there were three of them to represent the three of them. Blanche loves it, she never takes it off, and never allows anyone to touch it. Father: Nasir Weischlange On the other hand, Blanche is the pride and joy of her father. He loved it when she came home dirty and bruised from playing, instead of coming home pale and pretty. He knows they're story is in good hands with her destined to follow his path. He knows she;s strong enough to handle herself no matter where life puts her. Enemies Blanche does not hate princesses or girls who want to be docile and gentile all the time. But she does hate the boys who try to keep her off of sports teams, and she hates the people who agree with them. Pet Korbe. Who's Korbe? A bat. A tube nosed bat. An animal that most princesses wouldn't approach, is the animal she refers to as her pet. She loves him, and hates when people freak out when they see him. They say he's a monster, she argues that he cuddles with her, and plays with pet toys just the same as any other princess's pet. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:The White Snake